I Don t Believe In God, But I Believe In Us
by Rorren
Summary: Es difícil creer en algo cuando sientes que el mundo a tu alrededor se desmorona.


_**Hola a todos! Bueno, este es un one shot algo complicado, no quiero adelantarles nada pero les aconsejo que lean las notas que dejaré al final del capitulo para que comprendan mejor todo.**_

_**Por otro lado, este One shot esta completa y exclusivamente dedicado a mi amiga Marie- TeamSerpentard por su cumpleaños.**_

_**¡Marie ojala que te guste el one shot y que pases un hermoso cumpleaños!**_

**Ahora si, ****disfrútenlo**

* * *

**I don´t belive in god, but I belive in us**

Kurt no quiere hacerlo, porque cada vez que ve a Blaine así siente que todo es una gran mentira. Porque no puede entender como lo hace, ¿cómo deja caer todas sus esperanzas en manos de alguien invisible? un ser del cual no sabe absolutamente nada, ni siquiera está seguro de que existe.

Kurt no puede siquiera escucharlo cuando lo hace, porque orar es rogarle a ese ser invisible que lo salve, que lo ayude, que lo cuide, que lo cure. Y Kurt no puede siquiera pensar en que alguien en verdad está escuchando sus plegarias, porque si fuera así, Blaine no padecería de esa enfermedad desde un principio.

Entonces, si aquel ser los quiere tanto, Kurt no puede entender porque les hace sufrir así, no entiende porque una persona como Blaine tiene que padecer de eso, porque una buena persona, llena de Luz y felicidad tiene que sufrir así, mientras que otras personas van por las calles cometiendo delitos y asesinando gente.

No es justo.

Y si existe un dios así Kurt no quiere conocerlo, Kurt no aceptará nunca su existencia, no lo hará.

Blaine se arrodilla frente a la cama entrelazando sus dedos y agachando la cabeza y Kurt sabe que debe retirarse, porque no quiere oírlo de nuevo. Cierra la puerta tras de sí cuando sale de la habitación y suspira, está cansado de todo eso y las cosas parecen ir empeorando cada día.

Blaine padece un trastorno de ansiedad, de pánico. Hay días tranquilos, y ambos los disfrutan al máximo, pero hay días en los que Blaine no puede controlarlo y el miedo lo ataca y llora y grita angustiosamente y Kurt intenta calmarlo, pero nada parece funcionar.

Ahora Blaine permanece internado, porque su cuadro es más grave de lo que pensaban, y Kurt se queda con él, todos los días, pero por las noches antes de dormir, las enfermeras los hacen orar y el castaño necesita huir del lugar, porque él simplemente no cree que un haz de luz imaginario va a cambiar la situación de Blaine.

* * *

El moreno permanece recostado en su cama, con la cabeza apoyada en los muslos del castaño, quien permanece sentado con la espalda apoyada contra la pared, leyéndole un libro.

De repente la calma de la habitación se acaba y Blaine empieza a respirar con dificultad y a toser repetidas veces y Kurt sabe que está sucediendo de vuelta.

-¿Qué tienes Cariño?-pregunta con dulzura, mientras le acaricia el pelo.

Blaine se incorpora y comienza a sollozar, volviendo a toser repetidas veces.

-no quiero sentirme así nunca más-murmura mientras llora y Kurt lo acurruca entre sus brazos y lo tranquiliza. Porque sabe que Blaine está consciente de lo que le sucede y no quiere seguir así, pero también sabe que el miedo a seguir teniendo esas crisis es un síntoma de su trastorno.

-estarás bien, todo estará bien-susurra el castaño, con tranquilidad-¿Por qué estamos aquí?

Blaine levanta el rostro y fija sus ojos en Kurt.

-para que esto termine-Kurt le sonríe y Blaine se acurruca más cerca de él, porque así, es la única manera de que se sienta bien.

* * *

Una noche Kurt se queda dentro de la habitación cuando es la hora de orar. Blaine se arrodilla y apoya sus codos en el colchón de su cama, entrelazado los dedos de sus manos y agachando la cabeza. Pero no habla y comienza a sollozar, y Kurt permanece a sus espaldas apoyado contra la pared observándolo, sin entender porque llora una vez más.

-Señor-empieza Blaine angustiosamente-te pido que me ayudes a pasar por esto, se que tu puedes, guíame por el sendero de tu luz y no me abandones a la deriva-Kurt ah escuchado esa oración mil veces, no es conocida, ni siquiera existe en verdad, una enfermera la invento, Kurt está seguro de eso. Pero Blaine continua cuando termina la oración pre estudiada y Kurt siente a su corazón romperse en mil pedazos cuando nota como la voz del moreno suena destrozada- por favor, no quiero esto nunca más, quiero ser feliz, vivir mi vida con Kurt. Pero, si ese no es tu deseo para mi, te ruego que guíes a Kurt hacia su camino, que sea feliz sin mí, no quiero que se quede atado a esto por mi culpa, te lo ruego.

Kurt no puede contenerse, camina hacia Blaine y lo toma por los brazos bruscamente, como si lo hubiese separado del agarre de otra persona, lo voltea y lo abraza, oprimiéndolo lo más fuerte que puede contra sí mismo y lloran juntos.

-jamás, jamás voy a dejarte-dice Kurt oprimiéndolo más contra él-eres todos para mi, Blaine y estoy seguro que mejoraras y esto terminara, y podremos vivir juntos para siempre, felices.

-¿porque estas tan seguro?-solloza el moreno. Kurt lo separa de él aun sosteniéndolo por los hombros, clavando sus intensos ojos azules en los iluminados avellana del otro.

-porque creo en nosotros Blaine- Kurt suspira y sonríe levemente- puede que haya un dios o no, no lo sé, pero estoy seguro que hay un nosotros y un futuro para tu y yo juntos, creo en ti Blaine, y sé que vas a superar esto, lo superaremos juntos, porque te amo y nunca te dejaría solo-Blaine se vuelve a acercar al castaño y lo abraza nuevamente, sintiendo su calidez y protección.

-¿puedes recitarme ese poema, el que me dijiste la primera vez que me dio una crisis?

Kurt sonríe y toma la mano del moreno para guiarlo a la cama, ambos se recuestan ahí de costado, uno frente al otro, y Blaine cierra los ojos mientras Kurt lo acaricia dulcemente, porque saben que van a lograrlo, van a superar esto, porque se aman y su amor superará cualquier barrera.

Kurt comienza a susurrar.

-_No te quedes inmóvil_

_Al borde del camino_

_No congeles el júbilo_

_No quieras con desgano_

_No te salves ahora_

_Ni nunca_

_No te salves_

_No te llenes de calma_

_No reserves del mundo _

_Solo un rincón tranquilo_

_No dejes caer los parpados _

_pesados como juicios_

_No te quedes sin labios _

_No te duermas sin sueño_

_No te pienses sin sangre_

_No te juzgues sin tiempo_

_Pero si_

_pese a todo_

_no puedes evitarlo_

_y congelas el jubilo_

_y quieres con desgano_

_y te salvas ahora_

_y te llenas de calma_

_y reservas del mundo _

_solo un rincón tranquilo_

_y dejas caer los parpados _

_pesados como juicios_

_y te quedas sin labios_

_y te duermes sin sueño _

_y te piensas sin sangre _

_y te juzgas sin tiempo_

_y te quedas inmóvil al borde del camino_

_y te salvas_

_entonces_

_no te quedes conmigo._

* * *

_**Notas:**_

_** Bueno, aquí unas cosas para tener en cuenta;**  
_

_***El pánico es un trastorno de ansiedad, sucede en cualquier momento y generalmente no tiene una causa. Hay casos mas graves que otros, realmente no se si se llegan a internar personas por eso...**_

_**Algunos de los síntomas son:**_

_**Miedo a perder el control o a volverse loco.**_

_**Miedo a morir.**_

_**Sensación de ahogo o falta de aliento.**_

_**hay mas síntomas pero estos son los que utilice en este fic, por estos Blaine llora, tose y respira con dificultad en las diferentes partes del fic.**_

_**Por otro lado, el poema del final tiene un significado detrás de las palabras, cuando dice "no te salves" significa "no te dejes morir" es un análisis de ese poema, si lo leen con detenimiento van a entenderlo fácilmente.**_

_**El poema se llama: No te salves y es de Mario Benedetti.**_

_**Una vez mas ¡Feliz cumpleaños Marie!**_

_**Bon Anniversaire!**_

_**¡En fin, espero que les haya gustado!**_

_**¡Espero sus reviews!**_


End file.
